Such rollers are used, e.g., in printing presses as transfer and inking rollers in inking and dampening systems. Since these rollers are used as connecting rollers between rollers with hard surfaces, they must have a flexible surface. Their surface also must be such that they are able to transfer the corresponding media without problems.
The rollers are normally produced by vulcanizing a flexible layer on a tubular steel body. In most cases, the material vulcanized on the roller consists of a rubber batch. The vulcanized rubber layer is subsequently ground to the desired dimension.
After a rather long aging time of the rubber layer, such rollers reach practically constant dimensional stability. Immediate use causes problems as a consequence of different dimensions, especially in the case of rollers to be replaced, which often have to be manufactured as new rollers.
Such rollers require constant readjustments. The vulcanization of the rubber layer is very complicated and expensive, especially for replacement rollers, because these rollers are usually manufactured as individual parts or in small lots. It is also necessary to make the carrying tube of a metallic material because of the temperatures that occur. Carrying tubes made of carbon fiber-reinforced plastic to increase stability and reduce weight are unsuitable.